


Santa Baby

by BigG1999



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F, NSFW, Smut, Winter, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999





	Santa Baby

I sigh, of course I forgot my keys today. Arizona should be home already so I try the door. Of course it is locked, why would anything be easy?

"Forget your keys again Torres?" my best friend asks as he walks to his door.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" I snap.

"Whoa, calm down. Arizona's in there already; just knock and she'll let you in," Mark defends, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

"I know Arizona's home already," I scoff, why wouldn't I know where my girlfriend is?

"I'm going to go inside now. I hope Blondie puts you in a better mood," he says, opening his door.

"I'm in a great mood," I mumble; mostly to myself as my knuckles rap against the door to my apartment.

"Did you forget your key again?" I hear her ask from the other side of the door.

"No, I just wanted you to open the door for me. Of course I forgot my key again," I roll my eyes even though she can't see me.

"Is someone in a bad mood?"

"Will you please just open up the damn door? I want to go to bed," I ask, trying the knob again.

"Okay, give me a sec," she yells.

I sigh, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. What the hell is that music?

"Here you go!" she opens the door and drops something on my head, blocking my vision.

"What the hell?" I question, moving the object out of my way to see her.

Oh my God.

She's not.

Yes she is.

A tiny red bra with white lace is holding up those perfect breasts. Her toned stomach is on display for only my eyes. Her hipbones are visible with those tiny red shorts, more like panties, she has covering her most secret part. Her toned legs go on for miles.

"Shut the door," I hear her whisper.

God, her eyes.

They are so blue, like perfect. So bright and full of life. You'd think she's a little kid with all that joy visible in them. I love it when her hair is long, flowing free from under a tiny hat.

"Like what you see?" she giggles, looking down at me.

Wait what? When did I sit down? When did I even shut the door?

Who cares?

"Have you been naughty or nice this year?" she questions, straddling my legs, hovering over my lap.

My hands move on their own, touching her waist.

"No touching until I've sang to you," she says, slapping my hands away.

Wait what?

"You're going to sing to me?" I question.

"Yup!" she smiles, leaving my lap and going over to the table where her Ipod is.

I smile. She's the only person who can look cute and sexy at the same time. The way she walks just melts my heart.

She flips her hair, connecting our eyes.

"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me," she starts.

God, her voice is just so amazing. God, her eyes. Why does she stay with me when she looks like that? Biting my lip, I let my eyes wander her body again. Her skin is just flawless. Like how? I mean, I know how. But, how did I get so lucky to have her?

My chin is grabbed, forcing me to look up into those clear blue orbs I love.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone..." she sings, but I'm no longer looking into her eyes.

Those lips. They are so soft. When was the last time I felt them? It's been too long.

I press my lips to hers. She was still singing so I take advantage of her open mouth. I slide my tongue over her bottom lip, god it's so soft. She pulls away slightly.

"You just can't wait. Can you?" she mumbles, her eyes on me.

I open mine to meet hers. Hers are a shade darker than they were a few minutes ago.

"I want you," I whisper, my voice dripping with lust.

"I want you too," she whispers, connecting our lips and straddling me again.

I let my hands go where I've wanted them this whole time, right to groping her perfect ass. I gently tug on her bottom lip, causing her to moan.

God how long has it been since I've gotten her off before me?

Two days. It's been two days since I got her off before me.

Two days is too long.

I disconnect our lips to look where I need to. Her breasts have been covered for too damn long. I kiss down her neck; God she tastes so good. I reach up and grip the top of the red cloth, ready to tear it off.

"Don't rip it! I wanna use it again," she says, knowing exactly what I was about to do.

I bite my bottom lip; her voice is so sexy. Like God, how do people work with her all day long?

I reach behind her and undo the tiny little hooks, letting the cloth fall.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper, looking up to those blue orbs for permission.

I don't get a verbal response, instead, she leans down and connects our lips. I let my hand drift to her left breast. I gently run my hand back and forth over her nipple, letting it get hard for me.

"Calliope," she groans when I kiss down her neck once again.

Her hands tangle in my hair, guiding me to her erect nipple. I can't help but smirk when I take the pink pebble in my mouth.

"Mhm," she moans, her whole body arching.

I pull away, glancing up to her face to make sure she's enjoying herself. The biting of the lip means a yes.

Her hands guide me to her other breast, so I give it a bit of a rougher treatment. Sucking harder than I did the other one; earning myself some louder moans. Then switching back to the other one I lightly run my teeth over it.

"Calliope," she mumbles, pushing her lower half closer to me.

I smirk, licking a path back up to her lips. I only have to lick her bottom lip once before she opens up to me. I let my tongue meet hers, feeling a shudder run through her body as my reward.

"Calliope, touch me," she whispers against my lips, then connecting them again.

I smile into the kiss, letting my hands once again run down her body. This time I run them over her most sensitive area, but I leave on her red short thingy. I can feel her wetness through the cloth of them.

"Callie," she groans, moving her hips against my hand.

I give in, sliding a hand into those tiny shorts.

"You're so wet," I whisper, running a finger through her folds.

She just grunts, moving her hips, basically fucking herself on my finger.

"More," she groans.

No. I'm not going to fuck her with her sitting on my lap like this. It's gotta hurt to be sitting how she is. Hot damn, she isn't even sitting, she's still hovering.

Slipping my hand out of her pants and ignoring the groan of protest, I grab her ass and stand up.

"Whoa," she yelps, holding on to my shoulders for support.

I turn around, setting her down where I was just sitting. With her help I remove her panties; tappng her legs so they open for me. I pull away and look at her naked body.

"You're so fucking hot," I whisper, looking into those dark, dark blue eyes.

"Callie," she whines.

I smile, connecting our lips once more. She is responsive to everything. Tracing a path down to her breasts with my lips causes goosebumps to form; it's amazing to watch. I lick her rock hard nipples, but the hands in my hair push me farther south, not that I'm complaining.

Being on my knees and coming face to face with it is the best. I can see her lips glisten from her wetness. Her hips are moving slightly, begging for something to get her off. I inhale deeply, taking in her perfect scent.

"Calliope," she begs.

I lean in closer, dragging my tongue through her folds. She's already close, I can tell by the way her hips jerk instead of being in a smooth motion. God, she tastes good.

I move up to her clit, taking it into my mouth and flicking it.

"God," she moans, arching to my mouth.

I easily slide a finger inside her, earning a tug to my hair.

"More," she groans through clenched teeth.

I waste no time adding two more fingers. I create fast pase inside her; she keeps up with me.

Then I feel her stop. Her walls stop my fingers from moving. Her groan of pleasure is perfection. I open my eyes and watch her face, waiting for her to come back to Earth.

Finally those blue orbs open and she gives me a dimpled smile.

"Come here," she whispers.

I chuckle, standing up again to reach her lips.

"I love you Calliope," she whispers against my lips.

"I love you Arizona," I state, pulling away and looking into those blue eyes, knowing we are telling the truth.

Then I smirk, I can see her eyes widen as she realizes why I'm smirking.

I can  _feel_ her get wet again. I move my fingers out of her, bringing them up to my mouth. I keep eye contact with her as I lick them clean. After I'm done I slide them back down there to find her even wetter than before.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed," she says calmly; well, she tries to say calmly, her body doesn't allow her to.

"I did," I state simply, "wants change. Now I want to make you feel as beautiful as you truly are."

She smiles, then I see some tears in her eyes.

"Oh God. I didn't hurt you did I?" I question, removing my hand from her.

"No Calliope. God no," she chuckles.

"Why are you crying?" I ask, wiping my hand on the back of my pants before cupping her cheeks.

"You just," she wipes away a tear, "you just make me so happy."

"Happy tears?" I question, wiping away the new ones.

"Very happy tears Calliope," she mumbles, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Torres, you seem happy today," Mark notes as I walk out of the apartment.

"I fucked my girlfriend to the point of tears last night," I grin, walking away before I can see his jaw hit the ground.


End file.
